1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to identity verification, and more particularly to a system and method for identification verification using small-scale indicia.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The verification of an individual to access a secured system is a difficult problem. Numerous systems for verification or authentication have been developed. These systems are not secure as could be desired.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for verification of identity.